psychopath_laura_koopafandomcom-20200213-history
Psychopath Laura Koopa Wiki
all about Psychopath Laura Laura is a 11 year girl who lost all of her family she goes to Glendale school for Humans and Monsters. Laura lives with her dad and six other siblings . Her Father is very rich also she's the 3rd smallest in her family Laura was a really happy girl before she went crazy. Laura got bulled everyday she couldn't go though the door without being pushed about all because she's different looking. One day a bully took it too far by taking her eye out with a knife that's when the deaths happen Laura had a horrible life but when she found out who was the killer it was the same bully who bothered her the most she went crazy Laura got a butchers knife went to the bully's house the bully was having a party for his 16th Laura knock at his door he went to open the door " why are you here freak?" he asked Laura asked to come outside with her without thinking he followed her that's when he was killed . when she kills her Victim she'll say " all i wanted is to lived a happy life" Family Deaths Bowser: Bowser is her father who is very rich because of the games that he is in. Bowser was on his way to shop to get stuff for his kids but when he was on his way home a drunk driver drove too fast and crush into Bowser' s car Bowser hit his face off one of the windows in his car. While at school Laura waited for her Father to pick up her phone because she was calling him she was panicking a lot so she had no choice but to walk home. but when she got home she saw tears in her siblings eyes she asked " whats going on, wheres Daddy?" Iggy walk over and knee to her height she notices the looked on his face " Am sorry Laura but Daddy's Dead he died in a Car accident" Laura Cried and cried " NO DADDY PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD" Iggy lifted her and hug her. Iggy: Iggy was the oldest and a twin to Lemmy. as he was taking Laura to school and watch her while she was heading to school she heard a scream and it was Iggy who was pushed on the road by a student because of anger that Iggy keeps getting higher grades than him Laura ran back to Iggy to see if he was alive he was dying by blood loss or got hit Iggy's last words was " Laura i love you and always will" Iggy give her the very last kiss on the cheek Laura had tears in her eyes while her older brother died in her arms. Lemmy: Lemmy was twin to Iggy it all stared when Lemmy and Laura were talking to each other about how can Laura could do better in her math things were going good but until a shadow person came to shoot Laura but Lemmy sacrificed his life for Laura by getting shot. Ludwig: Ludwig was one of the smartest but once he went to school he got made fun of because the way he looked and students posted horrible things on the social media Ludwig got bullied even more so when he got home Ludwig committed Suicide and left a note and pock up by Laura it said " am very sorry that I did this to you I just had enough of being bullied by other students they made Fun by calling me a freak, useless and stuff like that also they posted rude stuff on the social media about me". Morton: Morton was pretty strong for his age Bowser told Morton to fix the roof because Morton is really good at building houses but one day Morton was fixing the roof but he Fell off the roof and he landed on his back and he was screaming in pain but the bricks fall on top of him and he was crushed to death. Roy: Roy was minding his own business until he was shot in the head for no reason Wendy: Wendy was reading a book until she goes to sleep as she fell asleep a murder came into their house to kill whoever is closes to him and Wendy was the one who was the closes to him so he went into her room to kill her and he stab her to Death with blood all over him. Bowser Jr: Bowser Jr is the baby of the family he loved Kids shows like Rory the racing car, Peppa pig and Ben and Holly little Kingdom he was playing with his toys A girl in a mask dressed in black got a bow and two arrows and one arrow shot his eye and the other shot his heart the death was kind of Gorey but not as bad as Wendy. Her looks Laura has light blue hair Her hair is always up in a ponytail she wears sliver gloves when she's killing she has icy blue eyes she's small her age ( 4.10) her hair is messy Laura's Friends Laura become friends with Proxy Casper Mythes , Proxette jackson and Killian Cole and they became a gang of four but Proxy said " i already have a gang but another wouldn't hurt anyone. After when Proxy said that Laura asked Proxy their names Proxy's gang is Jeff, Ben and Sonic.Exe . Killian had an idea why would everyone join Proxy's gang Proxy thought that was a good idea also he also had to tell his gang to see if they would agree with him and they did agree Proxy was pretty Happy and told Laura the good news Laura was really happy to have a gang of her own Proxy Casper Mythes 10 hes the Youngest out of all of them Proxette is 13 she really loves Proxy Killian is 16 hes the Oldest out of all of them Category:OC Category:Bullied